Revenge: The New Generation: Part 1:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: A Mysterious Woman wants revenge on the Dukes, You won't believe who her father is, Can the Dukes defend themselves? Find out, & Stay Tuned,It's a humdinger! Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this one!, IT'S COMPLETED!


Author's Note: This is a story that comes from my heart & creativity, Please be honest as you can, Read & Review, Please, I would appreciate it!

_**Summary: This story follows the episode "10 Million Dollar Sheriff", & A Mysterious woman wants revenge on Pamela & Kit Duke, for what their fathers did to her father, putting him into Prison, & for her father's death, you won't believe who it is, Who is going to be a victim? Find out, you don't want to miss a thing; it's going to be a real humdinger! **_

Revenge: The New Generation: Part 1:

_**It was a typical day in Hazzard County, Georgia, & there isn't much to do around the town, & Kit Duke, a Blond Haired, & Blue Eyed beauty like her father, Bo Duke, her mother died at an early age like her cousin Pamela's mother did, when her cousin was young too, She is driving the legendary stock car named, The "General Lee" that she & her cousin inherited from their fathers 5 years ago. She is driving along Hazzard County Lake, & she doesn't have a worry in the world, but she doesn't know that someone is after her & her family, & that she is going to have a confrontation with a stranger, when she reached the end of her route of the lake.**_

**_Meanwhile Daisy Duke was making breakfast for her family, & Jesse was reading the paper at the table like usual, & a headline caught his eye, he thought to himself._**

_Jesse (thinking): Oh my god, I have to let the boys know that Jason Steele died in prison. The possibility of having someone after them is high._

**_He snapped back to the Present, when he heard Daisy called his name, he looked at her, & decided not to keep the paper a secret from her._**

Jesse (handing her the paper): Here, Baby, Take a look, I am worried about the boys, & I can't help but have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to my boys.

Daisy (looking at the paper, & back at her uncle): I don't blame you; I mean Jason Steele was a powerful Bounty Hunter with connections, I think we should tell the boys, make them cautious. Then we tell the girls, we should do this after breakfast.

**_Jesse agreed, & Daisy went back to making breakfast, & Jesse went to the Living Room to try & relax before the meal is ready, & the rest of their clan shows up._**

**_Luke, Pamela, & Bo were working on the Pickup Truck, Jesse complained about the Shifter, & the Brakes, so they were working on them, & making sure that it runs in tiptop condition, Pamela wiped some grease off of her forehead, & said this to her uncle & father._**

Pamela: When you do think Kit is coming back with the "General Lee"? We have to do some practice runs before the race next month.

Luke (wiping the sweat from his chest with a towel): I don't know, Sugar, but I wouldn't worry, Kit can handle herself & the "General", when she shows up, Me & Uncle Bo will go with you & Kit to do the practice runs, Would that make you feel better?

Kit (smiling & nodded): Yeah, it would make me feel a lot better.

Bo (smiling & kissed the top of his niece's head): Good, then that's what we are going to do, now let's finish, & go eat the wonderful breakfast that Daisy made for us.

_**Luke & Pamela nodded, & the three Dukes went back to work on the Pickup Truck, when they were done, they came inside of the house, went to shower & change their clothes, they sat down along with Jesse & Daisy, they ate the wonderful meal.**_

_**Meanwhile, Kit was reaching the end of her route alongside the lake, she was about to change directions, when a Hotrod came out of nowhere, & hit Kit along her side, & Kit was now angry, she said this shouting to the mysterious driver.**_

Kit (shouting): Hey, Watch it, now, You Witch!

**_Once again, Kit took another hit, & she almost lost control of the "General", she regained control, & turned around, she got of the car, & marched to her, she was steaming mad, & she said shouting to her._**

Kit (shouting): What the hell are you thinking? You could've killed me!

**_Mystery Woman had her gun trained on Kit, & she said this with an evil smile._**

Mystery Woman (evil smile): That's the idea, You & your family put me through hell, & now I am getting payback, Remember my name as you slowly & painfully die, Amanda Lynn Steele, Remember that to hell.

**_She shot Kit in the stomach, & she stumbled back, & fell down into unconsciousness, Amanda Lynn lifted her, & put her half in & out of the lake, & dumped the gun, & fled the scene, she is hell-bent on getting her revenge on her next victim, Pamela Duke, then she is going make the Older Dukes suffer forever. She went back to her cabin. _**

_**It was Noontime, & Kit still hadn't come home from her drive, the rest of the Duke Family were worried, Daisy said to make them feel better.**_

Daisy: I am going to call Cooter on the C.B., Maybe he saw her or maybe she is there? She said she had a shift to do, & Cooter needed her help with some orders, I'll find out right now.

**_As she was doing that, Pamela told her male members this._**

Pamela (concern in her voice): I don't like this, I don't like it one bit, if Kit were going to be late, she would've called us, so we wouldn't worry.

Bo (equally concern): You're right, she would've, & she knew that we hate worrying about her, if she doesn't call us.

Luke (confident): She will, She knows her way around Hazzard, & if she is in trouble, she can call us on the C.B. for some help.

**_Bo & Jesse nodded their heads indicating that Luke was right, when Daisy came back to join them, she said this to them._**

Daisy: Cooter didn't see her at all; She didn't come in for her shift.

Jesse (in a gruff voice): Let's go, y'all!

_**They raced out of the house into the Pickup & "Dixie", they are hoping that they won't be late to rescue Kit.**_

_**Kit woke up for a moment, & she was thinking about her family, & that she hopes that they would find her soon.**_

_Kit (thinking): I hope that my family comes to rescue me; I don't know if I can hang on for much longer._

_**Then she went back to sleep; at least when she is asleep, she doesn't think about the pain she is feeling or is in.**_

_**When the Dukes were along their route, Jesse filled in the boys on Jason Steele's death, & once he did, Bo said being surprised by it all.**_

Bo: Damnit, Steele vowed revenge even if it kills him before he was shipped off to Atlanta Prison, & since he is dead, he has a killer on our kids, not us, he wants us to suffer for him being miserable.

Luke (agreeing): Now, we have to put our children's safety first, & stop this maniac before he or she hurts someone else.

**_They all got to the lake, & got into a huge boat, & began to search for Kit; they kept on searching until Pamela called out._**

Pamela (exclaimed): She's over there, Guys!

**_They rushed over to where is at, & Pamela dove in, she swam as hard as she could, got her cousin, & Bo & Luke got them inside, Pamela said this to them._**

Pamela: She's got a Gunshot wound to her stomach.

Bo (commanding tone): We got to do C.P.R.!

_**They did it, & got her stable for now, & they got her into the truck, & Pamela got her into her lap, when they got into the bed of the truck, & Bo was emotional, she said to him.**_

Pamela (gave a small smile & feeling confident): Uncle Bo, she is going to make it, she's a fighter all the way, & a Duke to boot.

_**Bo gave her a smile back, & nodded, he gave his niece a grateful kiss on the top of her head, & took Kit into his lap for a while; he gave both girls all the warmth he can give.**_

End of: Revenge: The New Generation: Part 1:

_**Balladeer: Will Kit make it, Is Amanda Lynn Steele going to get her revenge? Will the Duke Boys be able to protect their daughters? Is Pamela going to be stubborn as usual? Find out in Part 2 of: Revenge: The New Generation, Y'all! **_


End file.
